What Happens At Hogwarts, Stays at Hogwarts
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: Hermione and Draco have always appeared to really hate each other, considering the fact that Hermione is Muggle-Born and Draco is a Pure-Blood, yet this is what happens when they are left alone together. OOC Hermione. A bit of S&M, Kinda.


**What Happens At Hogwarts, Stays At Hogwarts: **

Hermione walked through the library doors and swiftly turned the corner to go to the Great Hall, a selection of 'light-reading' plastered to her chest. It was eerily quiet; the only sound was the friction of her bag rubbing against her thigh as she walked. The silence almost made her feel nervous and on-edge, yet excited at the same time. The air was brimming with an aura that said something was going to happen soon, something amazing and it made Hermione's stomach flip with anticipation. Maybe Harry was going to start on one of those adventures again; the ones that always risked his school career. Or maybe, just maybe, Ron would finally notice her.

She took a deep sigh of content and felt her stomach flutter again at the thought of him. His red hair really did set her heart on fire.

"Oi, Mudblood!" A familiar hiss said from somewhere in front of her. Draco Malfoy was striding through the corridor, as he always did but, to make an exception to the norm, he was not flanked by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hello, Malfoy." She spat back, sticking her chin in the air to try and stay proud.

"Where are you going, Mudblood?" He asked, closing the gap between them.

Hermione tried to back away from him and ended up hitting the wall behind her. She kept a firm hold on the books at her chest with one arm and used her free hand to search her cloak for her wand. She held it tightly in her fist, just in case anything should happen to provoke her.

"I was planning on going to the Great Hall for my dinner." She replied, keeping her voice strong and tightening the grip upon her wand.

"I don't think you are," Draco said in a sly voice, placing his hand against the wall over her head. "I have other plans for you." He then whispered into her ear.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had feared that something would happen, but she was not expected it to be something like this. What it was, she did not know, but she knew that it couldn't be good. "And what are these plans?" She asked, a twisting feeling in her stomach occurring after the words.

"Let me demonstrate." He retorted, closing the gap between them until his lips were pressed against hers.

Hermione froze at the touch of his lips, his body pressing the books against her chest and hurting her arm. She didn't know how to respond. This was completely different to what she had imagined from Draco. She would have never guessed that he would have done something like that.

Her eyelids seemed to suddenly become heavy as Draco's lips forced hers to move with his. She gave into the temptation, dropping her books onto the floor and her wand back into her pocket. Her arms wrapped around Draco's shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Her finger ran through his platinum hair, clenched into a fist and pulled in exasperation. She was torn inside, a part of her wanted to throw Malfoy as far away from her as possible, and then another part of her wanted to stay there and continue to kiss him for hours.

Draco's hands took hold of Hermione's legs and lifted them up so that she straddled his hips.

A gasp of excitement escaped from Hermione's lips as Draco's hand slid up her shirt, caressing her skin with a gentle touch that she didn't thought would have been able to be created by him.

"You like that, don't you, Mudblood?" He whispered seductively.

Hermione made a noise of agreement and let her hands fumble with the buttons on Draco's robes with one of her hands, the other fumbling in her pocket.

The wall behind them slid away, they had been stood in front of one of the secret rooms without knowing.

Hermione released her grip on Draco that her legs were creating and spun herself into the newly created room. Pushing Draco against the wall, she produced her wand from her pocket and pointed it at his temple. "Now, Malfoy, you are going to do as I say," She whispered, in a voice that sounded both menacing and sensual at the same time. "Understand?" She questioned, jabbing Draco in the head with the wand.

He nodded. "I understand. Mudblood." He replied with the same, bitter tone as always.

"Good." Hermione moved her lips to place them against Draco's ear, still keeping the wand firmly in place. "Now, I want you to undress me and make me yours." She whispered seductively.

Draco spun her round and pushed her against the wall, fumbling with her clothes as he did so.

Hermione took careful care to keep her weapon positioned where it was, so that her threat was upheld. She placed her lips onto his and kissed him whilst she became more exposed, playing with his lips, nibbling them and running her tongue over his lower lip.

When she was fully exposed, she let her lips leave Draco's to bark out the command: "Now, your clothes must go."

Draco hastily undressed himself whilst he placed his mouth back over Hermione's. His body was hard and strong against hers, which now felt fragile and easily breakable.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, lifting her legs to straddle his hips and placing himself inside her with speed and precision.

She gasped as she felt herself break inside but soon discarded the pain as an intense wave of pleasure rippled throughout her body.

Her wand dropped to the floor as she began to thrust in time with Draco. Her hands gripped tightly at his hair as they moved in synchronicity.

"Hermione…" Draco groaned into her ear, increasing his tempo.

Hermione bit her lip, hard, causing blood to trickle down her chin, in an attempt to stop her from making any noise.

Draco slowly game to a stop after a while, adding one last thrust for good measure.

After regaining their breath, both of them walked around the area around where they had been to pick up their clothes.

"Mudblood, this shall not be spoke of," Draco began, "it stays here, in this room." He pointed to the floor at his feet.

Hermione picked up her clothes and wand of the floor. "I agree completely, Malfoy." She said, sounding rather sly. "It shall stay in this room." She raised her wand before whispering: "_Stupefy_" and wiping the blood of her chin.

Draco dropped to the floor in a frozen state, almost like he was bound and unconscious.

She quickly dressed and the turned for the opening in the wall that they had fallen through. "And so shall you, Malfoy." She walked through the hidden door, picked up her books from the floor and then continued back upon the path that she had been taking prior to their little encounter.

"_I decided it was time to write a Draco/Hermione after I watched the films again the other day and the tension between Hermione and Draco gave me a great idea for some __'angry-sex-erotica'. ;)Lol. Please review and tell me what you thought of it." _


End file.
